


Shouldn't have said a word

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [22]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Psychic!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected side-effect of the gamma radiation starts to show through, Bruce is psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't have said a word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18573879#t18573879)
> 
> Basically it's a drabble written from a given dialogue
> 
>  
> 
> ??: "My god, you're prophetic."
> 
> Tony (defensive): "What? No! You're pathetic." 
> 
> Bruce: "Tony no s/he means I'm -"
> 
> Tony: "Don't make excuses for them."
> 
> ??? and Bruce: Facepalm.

Bruce was sober... Hell he was damn near the only one that was less than drunk, he groaned when he glanced over at Natasha aaaand yeah. Shit faced just became the group's average. Hell, he didn't know how, didn't think he wanted to know how, but even Steve was grinning ear to ear and laughing and joking with the rest of the Avengers at the "Saved the world bitches!" party Stark just haaaad to throw after they'd finally caught Loki.

Between one moment of "Why the hell am I here?" and the next Bruce's back went ridged. **Thor, hammer, Tony...** _Not good_. "Tony," Bruce jumped up to grab his arm and pulled. Tony was beyond staying steady on his own feet so he easily overbalance them both and ended up sprawled on Bruce's chest. _It's okay, breathe, you saw that coming, just breathe_.

"What the hell Bruce?" Well that's what Tony was going to say but the instant they toppled Thor stumbled and lost his grip in the middle of reenacting taking down the enemy in mid fight. "Whaaa?" Tony gasped, wide eyed as Mjolnir whistled past his ear.

"Tony, you're heavy, please get off me," Bruce whined, he must have changed something because he didn't see Tony landed on him like this. _Must have been from Tony reacting to the near miss_. "Tony, I'm serious, your elbow is in my ribs."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry big guy!" Tony stumbled to his feet, offering to help him up but Bruce didn't have to be psychic to see that not happening the way the man planned.

"Oh my god... did you just-?!" Bruce groaned as he got to his feet. "You're prophetic, aren't you?"

"Hey! He's not pathetic," Tony slurred and yeah Bruce took his drink away after that.

"No Tony, Natasha's-"

"Don't, don't even man. You're not pathetic, I don't care what anyone says! You saved my ass, no way are you pathetic."

Bruce groaned and covered his eyes as Natasha over compensated and audibly slapped herself in the forehead. "JARVIS, what's the likelihood of them remembering any of this in the morning?"

"Well, given the facts doctor. Wouldn't you have a better answer to that than I?"

Bruce's head connect with the arm of the couch when he sat back down, really wanting to bang his head against something hard enough to give the other guy a headache.


End file.
